1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for switching and playing media and a recording medium thereof, and more particularly to a scene switching system and method for switching and playing scenes in an environment of a plurality of media channels and a recording medium thereof.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, when supplying a media program and broadcasting videos and audios, a television station or a channel provider usually broadcasts media continuously at the channel of a program according to the time recorded in a program schedule. A user needs to watch a program according to the broadcasting time of the program. When more than two channels broadcast programs that a user want to watch at the same time, when there is only one television, the user needs to choose a channel to watch a demanded program or keep switching the connected channels of the television with a controller. Alternatively, a user may form a media file by recording and storing the data of media programs broadcasted by relevant channels using a media recording device, and then play the media file by using a playing device or playing software.